The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The present invention is directed to a mobile ladder support assembly that provides stable lateral and rear support, for operation of a ladder. The ladder support assembly also provides a pair of freely rotating and swiveling wheels to enable mobility by the assembly and the adjoined ladder.
The inventor has worked with ladders all of his life. The inventor knew that there are many types of ladders. They are often classified by material of construction, load capacity, function, and design. However, most ladders, in general included a vertical or inclined set of rungs or steps.
The inventor was aware of two types of ladders: rigid ladders that can be leaned against a vertical surface such as a wall, and rope ladders that are hung from the top. However, the inventor recently operated a more automated elevator-type ladder. This ladder used two separate and adjacent ladders to automatically raise and lower a load. The elevator-type ladder generally carried heavier loads than standard ladders.
The inventor recognized a problem in that the heavier loads caused the elevator-type ladder to tile laterally or backwards. The inventor recognized that the elevator-type ladder had a tendency to tip over to the left, right, or backwards. This was common when operating a ladder from a high elevation because the center of mass on the ladder top end is distal from the lower end support offered by the legs of the ladder.
The inventor soon learned that it was problematic to transport the elevator-type ladder between work sites. The ladder had to be dragged, or lifted by two people. This was time consuming and physically demanding.
Through research, the inventor learned that a ladder support could be developed to catch the legs of the ladder. However, the inventor soon realized that the sleeves used to catch the legs of the ladder could not be completely vertical, or the ladder would not be functional for leaning against an elevated object. The inventor decided to angle the sleeves at about 105°.
The inventor also added lateral and rear support bars to provide stability to the left, right, and rear if the ladder. However, uneven surfaces made working on the ladder difficult. The inventor added a height adjustment device to the rear support bars on the assembly. This enabled the inventor to create an even working foundation for the ladder.
The inventor also learned that castor wheels rotated and swiveled freely. The inventor added these types of wheels to the assembly. In this manner, the ladder and assembly could be pushed and pulled in a great latitude of directions. The inventor decided to enable the wheels to retract into a stationary position for when the ladder was operational, and enable the wheels to drop on the ground to a mobile position for hen the ladder was being transported. The center of mass from the caste wheels enabled them to drop easily to the mobile position.
However, the inventor soon discovered that the lateral and rear support bars were obtrusive and bumped into objects during transport. The inventor added hinges to enable the support bars to fold inwardly, and thereby minimize space usage during transport and for optimal stowage.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a mobile ladder support assembly that provides lateral and rear support for a ladder, and also enables mobility of the ladder.
Ladder supports have been utilized in the past; yet none with the present delivery expediting characteristics of the present invention. See U.S. Patent No. 20140041965; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,250,424; and 8,393,586.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a mobile ladder support assembly that provides stable lateral and rear support, for operation of a ladder. The ladder support assembly also provides a pair of freely rotating and swiveling wheels to enable mobility by the assembly and the adjoined ladder. The assembly leverages a center of mass created by the swiveling and rotating wheels, tensional forces, and restraining tabs and notches to adjustably pivot the wheels between a stationary position and a mobile position.